Timesplitters 2
by TheOutbreakControlsYou
Summary: Taken from the events of timesplitters2, Please read and review, Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to timesplitters
1. A Ship With a Pretty lady Picture

**TimeSplitters**

**Out of the darkness, they came with a hatefull will to destroy humanity. We have fought long and hard but now we are lost. They have taken their evil war into our past, travelling through time they have brought corruption, unravelling the fabric of our history. Our last chance is to strike back, sieze the time crystals, and turn their twisted weapon against them. The fight for survival, has begun.**

"Alpha base this is Coperal Hart, do you copy?" The pilot spoke over a comlink in her ear. She had short red hair, that barely went to her shoulders, and left arm was completely mechaninc. Behind her fixing his weapon was a bald man with black goggles named Sgt. Cortez. He had two knives attatched to his chest and a sci-fi handgun in a holster on his belt, along with his high powered laser gun.

"Roger Corperal, you are clear to proceed as planned." Corp. Hart looked back to the man who looked up to her, but niether of them spoke. They simply mentally prepared eachother. Everything was up to them, on their shoulders. There was no room for error, or time would bring about the end to mankind. "And good luck." The comlink spoke only moments later. They had reached the hanger and landed safely. However their safety was not for good, as timesplitters were crawling around everywhere. They all looked up to attack, when a large gun decended from beneathe the cockpit. Firing rapidly it took down four of them in a split second. The others tried to escape dodging the barrage of lasers but were no match for the ship's automated turret. Just as the gun was finishing with the timesplitters, one got away through a small entrance. A platform opened and they both moved into the hanger, checking for survivors.

"Move out." Corp. Hart said aiming her plasma autorifle all around covering Cortez. He moved to a wall at the other end of the hanger and looked around a corner, Hart joined him.

"Docking bay's clear." They both went around the corner and onto an elevater where they noticed a timesplitter creeping up the shaft, It had a plasma wound on it's leg from the auto-turret. It crawled away, and they ignored it.

The elevater ascended the large space station and the voice came over the comlink again, "You've got a patrol on level 2." The elevater door opened and two splitters were waiting for them on the other side, they both turned around and fired killing them instantly. They began to walk down the hallway to a four way hallway. "Incoming on your right!" The man said to them. Cortez took a grenade off his belt and pulled the safety off with his mouth.

"Yeah!" He said in a manly voice and launched it to the hallway on their right, The splitter didn't get away in time.

"We are picking up a large power surge coming from the bridge." The comlink said. They headed there. When they reached the bridge Corp. Hart began working on getting the door open by hacking into a computer panel beside it and Sgt. Cortez readied his weapon. When the door slid opened he unleashed a burst of red lasers from his gun and killed one, but it was no use

"We're too late." Hart said as they watched some of the splitters jump through a large portal in the middle of the bridge holding green jewls, "They're already moving the crystals." Cortez ignored her.

"Cover me, I'm goin' in." He ran full burst at the protal, and Hart shot any splitters that tried to stop him. Cortez just barely missed the last fleeing splitter. Turning around he noticed a three more sneaking up behind Hart.

"Get down!" He yelled pulling his laser gun to his eyes. Corp. Hart ducked to the side, and Cortez killed all three of them, "My weapon's overheating!" He yelled out to her, she looked at him and then turned around shooting a panel beside the door causing it to shut instantly, crushing the last one. They paused and she closed her eyes, letting out her breath. Finally she spoke

"Go after them." Cortez growled to himself, thinking about how an easy mission just got way more complicated. "I'll hold them off here." She walked over and began pushing the necisary buttons on a panel. Cortez turned around to the portal, "Hey." She looked at him and he traded glances.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Good-luck."

"Thanks." She turned back to her buttons and activated the portal, It was set for Siberia, 1990, over four hundred years ago.

"Cortez is in for quite a trip." She thought to her self, and watched as he jumped through.

Okay I know that was short first chapter but I want to do a different level each chapter so I had to do it this way, Review and tell me what you think.

For those of you who don't play timesplitters, well there is alot of stuff you must be wondering. I suggest you buy the game, but what the splitters look like will be in the next chapter. Oh yeah also I will add in the co-op thing because that is really what made the levels so fun. Anyways please review I think reviews on the first chapter are the most impotant well I guess this isn't really the first chapter and more of an intro but w/e


	2. Siberia 1990

**Siberia : 1990**

The soilder walked slowly down the tunnel with carrying only his flashlight and constant fear. It was dark and the light he carried barely lit anything, but it was enough for Sgt. Shock to find him, "Nickolai!" He said as he tapped him on the shoulder, It caused Nickolai to jump, "You shouldn't be in the research centre without security clearence." He finished. When Nickolai realized it was him he let out his breath.

"I'm telling you," He turned around, "I heard gunshots." Nickolai looked around with his light, and Shock rolled his eyes.

"They'll kill us if they find out." Shock said nervously, realizing he has gotten himself involved too.

"Come on you coward." Nickolai began walking and Sgt. Shock followed.

They had reached some sort of machinery, but didn't get a chance to take a look at it, as their flashlight went out, "Nickolai! The light!" Shock said trying to keep quite. Nickolai began muttering things to himself, and didn't realize the 7 foot figure standing infront of them. When they did look up they saw the horror. Standing there with it's mouth wide open, saliva dripping from it, and blood on it's hands, it let out a moan as they let out a very feminine cry. Before either could do anything the zombie smashed Nickolai's face.

The portal opened in a small hole just off of a small camp used to watch over the dam and send emergency signals. It was hidden so nobody noticed, Cortez jumped through, but wasn't Cortez. Only seconds being on 90's soil he took the shape of someone else, A woman named Ilsa Nadir. Not only did he take her body but her mind aswell, everything she knew, he knew, everything she felt, he felt, and her mission became his. She got up onto her feet, and brushed off the dirt on her pants, and looked up to the camp to see the many gaurds, "It's all down to me now." She said to herself in a strong russion accent,

"Come in patrol are you there, patrol. Ah who cares." The gaurd tapped his ear trying to hear for any response, but instead took a sniper bullet to the back of the head. Ilsa moved out of her hole in the mountain and aimed her sniper at the camp. She could see another gaurd patroling the ground floor, so she waited for him to move to a position so no one could see him, and she pulled the trigger, ending his life. Ilsa ran through an open gate and into the gate, where she put her back to a wall with a locked door. She looked around the corner and saw another female gaurd, she would be dead had she not been visible by two cameras, cameras she had to disable, along with the comunications dish, these were her first objectives. She chose to do it by stealth. The way she always does. When the cameras were pointed in another direction she made a run for the next building, where the could see a man standing there through the window on the door. She pulled out her silenced pistol and aimed for his head. The bullet went through the glass, and into his skull. She opened the door, and took the clip out of his gun, putting it in her pocket. while scrambling through her pocket she found something else. Some sort of computer, and with it she could see everything from a birds eye view. She could see where the cameras were aimed, how many gaurds there were and where they were. She used this to her advantage.

Using her handheld computer she watched for the cameras, and the second she had a shot she took it hitting the screen disabling it. The woman, confused by the sudden camera failure ran into a control room where a bullet passed through her face and she died. The second camera was easy to dodge, and she ran into the room disabling all the cameras in the area. "Now what can I do about that communications dish?" She thought, and then remembered there might be something in that locked door back there, So she took the stairs that moved up to the second level of the building. There was wooden boards that led to the roof of the locked room. As she walked across the planks and into the hole she barely dodged sniper shots, one which just missed her head as she jumped down the hole, and another which hit the wooden boards causing it to rip in half. In the room she found a some remote mines which she used to destroy any necisary files, all the while dodging the well placed sniper shots, until she had enough of that pest and put a bullet between his eyes. Down to her last mine she destroyed the comunications dish and opned her entrance into the dam. Her goal required her to take a large stairwell to near the top of the dam and then travel down again, It was the only way to get to the other side, "What a hassel." She thought to herself. Along the stairs gaurds were posted on different levels. To avoid any trouble she put her guns away and simply knocked out any men she came across. Scilent and deadly, traits that consumed most conversation on this young woman. When she had gone as far as she needed to there was a large hallway, where many gaurds waited. There was no way of doing this without weapons. Through the glass on the door she was able to kill two men. A woman came over to see what happened and Ilsa shot her for it. This third shot broke the glass completely and the whole hallway heard it. Unable to keep her quite state she ran into the room and went for the soviet rifles that belonged to the men she killed. When she grabbed one she heard two other men turn the safety off of their guns. Holding the rifle in one hand she backed up shooting as she went. There was a small entrance in the wall, that led to a pipeing systeme. In the room she found some grenades for her gun and body armour which she put on. Behind her was a valve on a pipe. Without knowing it's efect she turned it and a voice came over a moniter on the roof

"Steam pressure at 60 percent." Ilsa looked up and realized the voice filled the whole area, meaning that everyone knew where she was, and that she wasn't friendly.

"This is going to get messy." She said, and walked out the entrance.

"So Joe, how was the party yesterday?" The gaurd said to another leaning up against a wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Pretty good except Cindy was there and she didn't even..." Before the gaurd could finish a small grenade rolled between them, "Oh SHI..." The grenade exploded before anything else could be done. Imediatly a door slid open and two other man came through with their soviet rifles. Ilsa, Holding a rifle under each arm ran ontop of a box, and jumped off, shooting the whole time killing them. a woman came up behind her and she quickly spun around ducking, avoiding the woman's gunshot, and placed one in her stomach sending her to the ground but not killing her. When the woman was on the ground crying in pain and grabbing her stomach Ilsa bent down beside her.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked putting the gun to her head. The woman looked up into her eyes, and spat blood on the ground

"Bite me..." She died. Ilsa stood up and looked behind her to the door she needed to take. She took in a deep breath, picked up one of her rifles, and desceded the staris to the bottom level.

There was an elevater but it wasn't working. so she went outside where there was one large building, "This mist be what I am looking for." Ilsa moved slowly avoiding any cameras, and made her way inside. No one heard her enter, but there was a man behind a shelf of melons. To scilence her shot she killed him through the melon, ofcoarse she didn't know there was another man in the room, and he ran over to tend to his friend. Ilsa hid behind a wall and he didn't see her. As he weeped over his dead friend she snuck up behind him and put her pistol to the back of his head. He imediatly put his hands up, "I surrender!" He said

"Take me to where I want to go." She said to him.

"Wher...where do you want to go?" He asked nervously. Ilsa moved her mouth so she was talking directly into his ear.

"You already know the answer to that question." She whispered. The man knew exactly what she was talking about and led the way.

"You are never going to get past all the gaurds." He said to her, unafraid. She used her hand to push up against a wall, and then pulled he sniper rifle off her back aiming and killing a man at the end of the hallway.

"You wanna' bet?" She smiled at the man. and began walking. From then on the rooms were completely deserted, escept for the blood that was scattered all over the place, "What did you do?" She asked with a nasty face.

"We didn't do this. This is one of you. We do everything in there." He pointed to a large metal door, "But I will need to open it from that door over there." He began to walk up a flight of stairs.

"No, this wasn't by someone I know, I am the only one here." She said following him. When they got to the top he opened a large door, and Ilsa didn't follow.

"Okay this should only take a second..." He worked on a computer and turned around holding his hands in the air, "Can I go now?" He said but just as he finished speaking she saw two turrets on the roof shift to aim at him.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way. The last thing she saw before running back down the stairs was the man being torn apart by the rapid machine gun fire from the wall turrets. She didn't want to look back at what he had become so she simply walked through the now opened door.

The area was a tunnel that had been dug using some kind of drill. The tunnel had bodies everywhere, but they looked like they were already dead before they died again. She heard someone coming and looked up holding her gun in her hand. She was surprised to see him. "Ilsa run! They are right behind me!" The man was running full speed at her with a green crystal in his hand. Ilsa listend right away when she noticed the dead bodies on their feet coming after him. they ran to the end of th tunnel and they were very close, so Ilsa shot a panel beside the door sending it to a quick shut crushing one of the zombies, but that didn't stop it from trying to grab for them. They backed up so it couldn't get them.

"Gregor Lenko? What are you doing here?" The man was a bit large and had a large blue coat that cover most of his body. He had a large brown beard and held a shotgun in his hands.

"Why I came here to help you ofcoarse." The Cortez knew that this was really Corporal Hart. "I didn't think you were good enough." He smiled. "I have the crystal and destroyed the Timesplitter that brought it here." Suddenly banging could be heard on the other side of the metal door. "That isn't going to hold them forever." They looked at eachother. "The portal is on the top of the dam." Ilsa smiled

"You just had to put it in the most difficult place possible didn't you." Gregor smiled back

"You know I love a challenge." Over a radio they could hear a voice

"The special forces have been called in to control the contamination issue, to any workers...if you are still alive...you will probably be shot..." The voice stoped and a man in a black uniform aimed his gun at the two of them and fired off a grenade. They both looked at eachother and moved in different directions.

--------10 minutes later----------

The two of them had slowly made their way out of the bulding, killing and avoiding the Special forces and mutant zombies in the area. The had almost reached the elevater when they noticed a pack of zombies were creeoing down the stairs so they made a run for the elevater. They got inside but the zombies were in the way and the door wouldn't shut, so they fought. Their attack took them by surprise so they both jumped and began firering. Finally they pushed them back far enough that the door shut snd the zombies couldn't get in. There was an akward silnce for a moment but Ilsa broke it, "So how did you get the elevater to work.?"

"There was a panel in the underground tunnel." They were both looking forward at the door.

"Uhh...yeah...the tunnel..." she looked sown to her feet, "Got the crystal easy?"

"Yeah, actually just lying on the ground." he let out a quick chuckle. A few more minutes of silence passed by and finally they reached the top level where more zombies were waiting. They shot everywhere, killing as many as they could.

"THERE THE PORTAL!" Ilsa yelled. The portal was in the middle of the dam and zombies were every where. As Gregor tried to shoot as many as he could, Ilsa ran over to a giant machine gun on the side and began tearing apart the zombies, "GO!" She yelled and Gregor ran through the portal. Ilsa tried to evade the zombies but she couldn't make it. They were everywhere. She jumped off the machin gun and smashed one in the face with her foot. then shot every where with her rifle. When they were all dead and she was the only one on the dam, she calmly brushed the dirt off her cloths and walked through the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please, oh yeah I know I said I would descibe the timesplitters but I cut that part out anyways don't worry you wil know them soon!


End file.
